COMPROMISOS Y AMOR
by Kris Hart
Summary: TERMINADO.Capitulo 3 UP! Hermione y Draco han vivido un apasionante romance, Ella le deja solo una carta despidiendose.Después de varios años él por fin la encuentra...¿Se darán otra oportunidad?. DEJEN REVIEWS! Lamento mucho la tardanza...
1. Default Chapter

Hola chavas! Aquí vengo a molestar con una nueva historia que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No sé si continuarla o no. Por eso pido reviews para saber si la hago historia con varios capítulos o lo dejo en one-shot…..bueno ahora a leer!

Disclaimer.- los personajes no son míos.

COMPROMISOS Y AMOR.

TYSON VIOLADOR.

"20 de febrero del 2005

Querido Dragón:

No sé como empezar esta carta porque ya habrás notado que no es cualquier carta. Mandé esta por un ave recién comprado, especialmente para ti. ¿Cómo estas¿Que estas haciendo en estos momentos? Yo me encuentro muy bien, considerando la situación. Lamento tener que faltar a nuestra cita de hoy en la noche pero no creo estar en condiciones para asistir. Ni creo asistir en las siguientes citas. No intentes ir a buscarme a mi departamento porque no me vas a encontrar…

Draco Malfoy, por medio de esta carta, te termino. Termino lo nuestro por el bien de los dos y de quienes nos rodean. Esto que siento, ya no se si es amor o lujuria, me duele. Me dueles mucho. Tanto que a veces, desearía dejar de sentir, no me importa si muero en el intento, porque tanto dolor en el corazón, no es posible soportar. Aun recuerdo la hora exacta donde el encuentro puro de nuestros ojos inició un torbellino de emociones, Causantes de mi perdición y tan inalcanzable deseo de amor. ¿Cómo es posible que el corazón llegue a dominar tanto al cuerpo, que se pierden los sentidos, la razón y el orgullo¿Por qué me cuesta tanto terminar esta carta¿Por qué mi pulso tiembla y las lágrimas brotan¿Que me has dado, que me he vuelto presa de tus ordenes, y prisionera de tus besos? Todo. Me lo has dado todo, y eso, leal amante, es peor que el no haberme dado nada, porque me atas más a ti, como sino fuera ya tuya…

Ya sé que parece un poco tonto decir todo esto hasta este momento, porque después de 2 años de relación, nunca me quejé. Pero no lo hacía porque creía en ti, y anhelaba cada mirada y roce tuyo por mas leve que fuera. Y creo que aun lo hago. Con solo tenerte a mi lado todas las noches, con eso era más que suficiente. El exigir ahora sería absurdo, yo te conocí con responsabilidades, responsabilidad que lleva tu apellido. Y tú me conociste siendo novia de Ron, y teniendo una rivalidad de años…pero eso no evitó que nos entregáramos en secreto, a expensa de los ojos ajenos. Me entregué a ti en todas las maneras en el que el ser humano puede darse. No tomes esto como un reclamo, porque no lo es…Es mas bien una declaración escrita de mis miradas a ti, de mis caricias y mis besos. Soy yo en palabras, eres tú en mi alma. Pero a pesar de todos los impedimentos continuamos la farsa que aun nos impide estar juntos, vivimos todo Hogwarts la mentira que al principio nos sentaba bien pero que ahora nos ha consumido. No pienso recordarte toda nuestra historia porque es muy complicada para contar, omitiré los celos tontos, los prejuicios y el odio que nos rodeaba, evitaré recordar las inmensas ocasiones en que engañé a Harry y Ron para poder verte, las veces en que mentías a todos sobre estar practicando quidditch para, al igual que yo, estar conmigo. No es necesario recapitular todos aquellos sentimientos porque no me arrepiento de ninguno, sino hubiera corrido el riesgo, nunca hubiera entendido lo que es amar y sufrir por alguien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Tantas cosas he perdido, tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya no sé cuando me alejé de mis queridos amigos, de mi familia y me perdí en el océano de tus grises ojos. No puedo ni explicarme como es que nuestro afanado odio se convirtió en deseo, y este en pasión. Y la lujuria poco a poco en amor. Pero me conoces bien, y sabes que no soy una persona fácil de derrumbar. ¿No es eso lo que adoras de mí¿Mi ímpetu de salir y ver siempre adelante?...

Toma esta carta como un regalo, un recuerdo del pasado, este es mi regalo Draco, es mi alma en un papel. Por mi parte, seguiré por otro camino, porque no hay otra opción.

Te recordaré en aquellos pasillos lúgubres, y silenciosos, tocando debajo mi falda con tus fríos y expertos dedos, recorriendo mis muslos tensos por la falta de experiencia, tu aliento fresco y con olor a tabaco respirando en mi cara, tu lengua húmeda recorriendo mi inexplorada boca, tus fríos ojos grises mirándome fijamente, tu fina nariz recorriendo mi rostro. Desearé tus dientes mordiendo deliciosamente mis labios, ansiosos de la misma persecución que yo experimentaba. Créeme, no es fácil dejarte, eres mi droga, me aceleras el corazón y nublas mi vista, con solo el olerte cerca - a colonia cara y tabaco-mis piernas empiezan a temblar y todo lo que había practicado decirte, se borra de mi mente en segundos. Con solo esbozar tu sincera sonrisa, y apagar esa mirada maliciosa que mostrabas ante todos, desaparecía cualquier intento mío de terminar lo nuestro. Principalmente aquella noche, el 20 de Febrero estando a meses de salir de Hogwarts.

Esa noche al igual que en varias ocasiones, en la intimidad de nuestros cuerpos, me había decidido dejarte. Ya lo nuestro se estaba saliendo de control, tu boda con Pansy era un hecho y lo mío con Ron era predecible. Ese iba a ser, según mis propósitos, nuestro ultimo encuentro. Cuando llegué a la habitación nerviosa y anhelante y te encontré ahí mirando por el ventanal, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en tus cabellos platinados, supe que eras amor de mi vida. Te besé sin mas expectación, y tu me respondiste de la misma manera, estrujándome en tus brazos, quitándonos desesperadamente la ropa, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el aire denso se volvía cada vez mas difícil de respirar, hervíamos, te deshiciste de todo prejuicio mientras pasabas tu fría mano por mi enredado cabello, y besabas mi frente. Te dije te amo. Te quedaste perplejo, mirando con intensidad mis orbes miel. Yo sé que tu sentías lo mismo, tus ojos te delataron, tal vez puedas engañarte, pero no a mí. Conmigo siempre te mostrabas calido, real y a la vez protector, te mostrabas tal como eras, sin miedo de que yo te juzgara porque sabias que no iba ser así. Y a pesar que no me respondiste, ese profundo beso que me diste lo significó todo. Después buscaste con desesperación mi mano bajo las sabanas, te quitaste tú anillo que cargabas en la mano izquierda y lo introduciste en mi dedo anular, aquel hermoso anillo rojo que perteneció a tu abuela, ahora era mío. Me lo diste antes de hacerme tuya una vez más. Las palabras en aquel momento sobraban, las caricias volaban, y los deseos guardados se podían llegar a tocar.

No pude decirte que no, no pude negarme a tu proposición de seguir siendo tu amante. Podía quebrarme y llorar con solo pensar que no iba poder seguir estando a tu lado, seguí, te esperé y hasta apenas unos meses lo hacía. Al término de Hogwarts terminé con Ron, no iba a seguir hiriendo a personas que me querían, aunque lo haya hecho. Lo mínimo que le podía dar era una explicación así que, desinteresada y honesta le dije que estaba enamorada de ti. Eso tú nunca lo supiste, y ahora eso de que sirve. Lo perdí a el, y eventualmente a Harry, aunque creo que fui yo la que me alejé. No se como hice para terminar mi carrera en Medimagia si en lo único que pensaba era en ti. Con honores terminé, pero con tanto vacío. Ha pasado ya un año desde que eso pasó. Y si me vieras en estos momentos me entenderías. Aquí estoy, sentada en mi escritorio, con la habitación desordenada y muchos papeles tirados en el suelo. Llorando en medio de este departamento lujoso, porque tu lo pagas, pero sin vida, solitario. Con las maletas ya hechas para marcharme. Me voy Draco, me alejo de ti, porque alguien de lo dos debe ser fuerte.

Pansy todavía no se ha enterado de lo nuestro, y no quiero ser yo la que acabe con su matrimonio. Mereces ser feliz, y aunque sabemos que juntos lo seriamos, lamentablemente lo nuestro no puede ser. Tal vez sea de ella de forma legal, pero yo sé que tu eres mío. Siempre lo fuiste. Tu dinero y la comodidad que me ofreces ya no me es suficiente. Merezco más. No me falta dinero, ni recursos, y ahora, ya no me falta trabajo. Me voy al extranjero a ejercer lo que estudié. Tal vez a simple vista parezca que lo tengo todo, pero no te tengo a ti. No tengo tu amor. Pero a pesar de eso trataré de ser feliz, sé que poco a poco las heridas sanarán. Y yo te olvidaré…

Amor mío, olvídame. Y trata de ser feliz igual que yo, los dos lo merecemos.

Con amor, siempre tuya Hermione Jane Granger. "

Draco dobló con mucha dificulta la carta. No pudo articular palabra alguna. Simplemente la guardo en su pantalón negro y sin poder guardar mas su consternación, lloró. Se derrumbó en el suelo de su oficina en su mansión, en la soledad, y golpeó este con impotencia y siguió llorando, maldiciéndose y gritando por lo bajo el nombre de su único amor: Hermione.

-

BUENO CHAVAS! KE TAL? Les gustó? Tomatazos? Lo continuo o no? Lo dejo en one-shot? Mi otro fic, "porque tu me faltas", lo voy a actualizar en esta semana. Primero quería sacar este fic de mi sistema para poder continuar con el otro. Esta historia es un poco más triste que la otra. Aquí ya están más grandes, cerca de 20 años y con compromisos y algunos hasta con familia…Si le gustó o no dejen un review. POR FAVOR! Es todo lo que pido… Quiero saber sus opiniones! Se acepta todo, en especial sugerencias…

REVIEWS!


	2. Marzo del 2008

Hola chavas! Al fin tengo la continuación de esta historia. Recibí bastantes reviews pidiendo que la continúe, y realmente no sabía como. Pero acá esta. DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, pero quería subir un capitulo digno de esta historia. Es un poco raro pero aun así espero que les guste. Ya que me esforcé mucho para hacer los personajes lo mas reales posible...

Disclaimer.- los personajes no son míos.

* * *

**COMPROMISOS Y AMOR.**

**TYSON VIOLADOR.**

****

****

****

El aire denso y ligero que desprendía la mañana era hermoso. La imagen que el cielo ofrecía era inexplicable; tanta belleza acumulada en un mismo lugar era imposible de describir.

Hermione había vivido en tantos lugares, en tantas ciudades, pero sin duda ese lugar no tenía comparación, simplemente era totalmente distinto a cualquier lugar.

Se vistió como siempre, sencilla y practica, unos jeans azul claro y una playera blanca, gorro y tenis. Agarró su gran bolso donde cargaba dinero, celular, unas llaves y al parecer un uniforme quirúrgico, todo eso cabía a la perfección en su bolso negro que cargaba mientras salía de su departamento, cerrando el portón.

Sin duda alguna, aquel lugar era mágico, el sol brillaba sobre todos los árboles y techos de casas, la suave brisa fría le pegaba en los cachetes haciéndola sonrojar. Todo era tan relajante e irreal. Gustaba tanto vivir ahí.

Bajaba con total lentitud las calles pedradas y rusticas que adornaban casi toda la ciudad, Caminando por la angosta calle, empezó adentrarse a lo que parecía una vereda. Pronto quedó frente a un gran árbol de roble que bailaba sus ramas al compás del viento. Hermione se acercó a el, y apenas lo tocó, apareció en un hospital muggle de nombre "HOSPITAL COMUNITARIO DE SOTEAPAN" muy rustico y sencillo, pero grande y con varias personas esperando su turno y uno que otro herido entrando urgentemente por la gran puerta.

Una castaña subía, precipitadamente una escalera, pronto otra vida estaría perdida. Corrió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, con un vaso de cristal en la mano que seguramente contenía algún brebaje curativo. Entró de golpe a la habitación, y sin esperar mas, administró la pócima a la persona que yacía sobre la cama en un mal estado. Tomó el tiempo con el reloj que estaba en la pared, y después de exactamente 10 segundos, las heridas que inundaban el cuerpo del joven empezaron a cicatrizar mágicamente. La sangre dejó de fluir, y las cortadas a cerrarse.

Hemione sonrió complacida ante el éxito con el que había preparado la poción, y con la rapidez que surgió el efecto en su paciente. Se acercó al joven con estado débil pero ya con mejor aspecto, y le tomó la presión, anotando sus signos vitales.

El joven abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una bella y joven doctora que le tomaba unas muestras de sangre. Ella le sonrió y después de revisar su cuaderno le dijo:

.-¿Cómo se siente joven...Gutiérrez?

.-muy bien – trató de decir el joven esforzándose por contestar. El joven de apenas unos 17 años se miró el cuerpo y sin comprender preguntó.

.-¿Co..Como? – alcanzó a pronunciar el joven Gutiérrez sin entender como sus profundas heridas estaban completamente cicatrizadas.

Usted tiene muy buen sistema inmunológico, no se preocupe, ahora descanse.- dijo mientras tomaba unos últimos datos de su paciente y salía sonriente de la recamara.

Hermione llevaba sirviendo de "doctora" muggle en ese hospital por más de 1 año. Había trabajado en varios lugares: Polonia, África, Francia, EUA, y finalmente ese pequeño pueblo de Veracruz, donde podía desarrollar su "poción cicatrizante" con tranquilidad. Donde todos creían que ella era otra doctora muggle más, lo cierto era que había salvado muchas vidas al borde la muerte, y eso la hacia sentir una inmensa paz, paz que por muchos años no encontraba, hasta que se vio en aquel pequeño y perdido, a los ojos del mundo, lugar. Allí no era nadie, nadie la buscaba ni nadie le esperaba. Era un fantasma más de ella misma. Podía caminar libremente por las escasas calles del pueblo, tomando fotografías del paisaje, o bien podía encerrarse en su habitación y trabajar en su pócima, en la que había estado trabajando por mas de 1 año, todo lo que allí existía no le recordaba para nada a su pasado. Ni a su antiguo amado.

Era por eso que siempre huía de un lugar a otro, el recuerdo de él la atormentaba día y noche y no la dejaba en paz. Siempre había algún detalle: en la ciudad, en las personas o incluso en el clima frío, típico de Londres, que le embargaba de recuerdos. Todos sus recuerdos siempre le inundaban de el. Por eso, en algún punto, de su dolor, decidió no recordar más, y perderse en un pequeño pueblo de México. Decidió ocuparse de muchas cosas con tal de evitar que su mente quedara desocupada y empezara a pensar en el, porque el solo pensar en el lo que fue, o pudo haber sido, le dolía.

Su turno terminó a las 7 pm como estaba establecido. Avanzó hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro, quitándose su uniforme y poniéndose la cómoda ropa que había guardado en su bolsa negra. Se acercó a un pequeño librero que tenía en su sencilla oficina, y al tocar un libro de cobertura verde se trasladó a su departamento.

Estaba muy cansada para bañarse, así que se tiró en su cama y se quitó muy lentamente sus zapatos, y se soltó su largo, abundante y chino cabello. Quedando boca arriba en la cama, suspirando y casi adormitándose.

Un golpeteo en la ventana, evitó que cayera en sueño. Se levantó alerta y corrió la cortina que cubría su ventanal, encontrándose con un ave negro e imponente, que se adentró a su cuarto al abrirse la ventana. Se posó sobre la mesa de Hermione y depositó sobre su mesa una carta en un sobre amarillo que no tenía remitente. El ave se marchó inmediatamente ululando a través del oscuro cielo.

Hermione dudó en abrir la carta. Ella presentía de quien era, no podía ser que él la haya localizado, no tenía lógica. Sin embargo, su curiosidad la venció y sus manos empezaron a abrir el sobre muy lentamente, contando los segundos y llegó el momento de desdoblar la carta, y leerla.

_"29 de Marzo del 2008"_

_Amada mía:_

_Hermione. Es bien dicho que uno valora lo que ya esta perdido. Han pasado 3 años desde que recibí aquella carta y lloré esperando que todo fuera una mentira y tú aun siguieras ahí. Pero solo quedaron las marcas de tu presencia, tu aroma dulce... pero no te encontré. _

_Tus muebles, tus libros, tu ropa. Todo estaba ahí. También tu anillo, estaba acomodado sobre la mesa, brillante y sin vida. Ese que te di aquel día en que me di cuenta que te amaba. Ese día, que como muchos otros días siguientes, quise decir un "te amo" pero las palabras no salieron, mis miedos y compromisos me callaron una vez más. Pero sabia que ese anillo lo debías tener tú. Tu Hermione, porque tu eres el amor de mi vida. _

_Lamento tanto que mi amor te lastime. Lamento que hayas pasado años esperándome, esperando a que tomara una desicion. _

_Perdóname. Perdona a la persona que era antes, perdona aquel tonto que por miedo no te decía lo que muchas veces sentía. Perdona a esa persona, mi amor. Perdona a Draco Malfoy. _

_Aquel niño Malfoy educado con frialdad y egoísmo, educado a guardar apariencias frente a la sociedad, y que no solo mataba su propia alma sino que también lastimó la tuya._

_No te pido otra oportunidad porque no tengo el derecho a hacerlo. Te pido que aun no arrugues esta carta y la deseches. Déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, que todo aquí ha cambiado y que hace mucho que te he buscado. Ya sé que no tengo el derecho de pedirte mas tiempo del que me has dado pero ya no tendrás que esperar a que cambie, ahora solo te pido que escuches lo que tu amor hacia a mí, o el amor que alguna vez sentiste, causó en mi. _

_Hay que admitir que el tiempo pasa veloz, aunque a mí me pareciera eterno cada segundo. En 5 meses murió mi orgullo, en 5 meses desde tu partida, mi arrogancia y orgullo se dio por vencido... Lo siento Mione, perdona mi simpleza, pero no tengo otras palabras para describir el torbellino de emociones que el mirar de tus almendrados ojos me provoca. La perdición que ofrece tu pecaminoso cuerpo._

_Dejé a Pansy. Si tardé tanto en escribirte no fue porque ya no te quisiera, ni que no te hubiera buscado. Diablos, Hermione, si buscarte fue lo único que he hecho estos años. Desde hace dos años y medio pedí el divorcio, hace apenas un año y medio se concluyó. Pansy sabe la verdad, y todo con ella esta tranquilo, creo que se volvió a casar y es feliz. Desde hace 2 años y medio, te busco. Te encuentro siempre igual como aire casual, como venda en los ojos. Se que has huido de mí. Te conozco muy bien para saber que todo este tiempo has estado huyendo de este amor. Te perdí la pista en E.U.A, la última vez que supe de ti fue en New York. Me encontré tan desesperado por saber donde estabas, que incluso pregunté por ti a tus amigos...Potter y Weasley. _

_Al parecer ellos también te habían perdido de vista. En ese momento ya no supe que hacer. Nadie de la comunidad mágica parecía saber donde estabas, definitivamente Hermione, cuando te propones a hacer algo, lo haces lo mejor posible. _

_Hasta hace 2 días. _

_¿Te acuerdas que una ocasión mencionaste que querías trabajar en hospitales muggle? Ahí estaba mi error, no te habías escondido en la comunidad mágica, sino en los muggles. Y ahí te encontré. _

_Hace muchos años Hermione que ya no tengo miedo de amarte y ahora puedo gritarle a los 4 vientos que te amo. Que sin ti yo no vivo._

_Amo tu dulzura, tu paciencia, amo las pequeñas pecas en tu nariz, aquellas que nunca te gustaron pero que yo encontraba hechizantes. Incluso amo nuestras diferencias, los defectos, pequeños a mis ojos, que te rondan, tu adicción a fumar, tu desesperación, tu arrogancia, tus pocos kilos de más, tu marcado respeto por los muggles, amo todo tu ser. _

_Hermione, hace mucho que lo dejé de sentir. Ya no temo, decirte lo que siento, mostrarme vulnerable y débil frente a ti. Mostrarme real frente a ti y los demás..._

_Te extraño. Extraño ese olor a coco que tu cabello desprendía. Extraño la paz que me dabas hasta en los días más oscuros. Hasta en mis días más oscuros. _

_Te venero Hermione, te he buscado y te he llorado tanto tiempo...tantos meses. Cada día que pasaba sabiendo que ya no te iba poder ver era simplemente doloroso. Sabiendo que ya no habría razón para ir a aquel hotel, y tocar la puerta no. 334, porque ya no la abrirías tu. Porque ya no estarías tu ahí pura y hermosa. Ya no rodearía tu fino cuerpo, y dejarías que reposara mi cabeza en tus pechos, mientras tus tersas manos acariciaban mis cabellos. Ya no habrían más tardes lluviosas, observando a la gente pasar, ya no podría limpiar tus lágrimas al verte llorar._

_Ya no podría sentirme infinitamente feliz. Ya no puedo. No puedo dejar de llorar Hermione. Te necesito, necesito que estés aquí a mi lado, abrazándome, sin decir nada, y me dejes llorar en tus brazos. Como aquellas frías y lluviosas tardes..._

_Tal vez fue mi culpa por haber tardado en darme cuenta, demasiado tarde, que ya no ibas a volver. Fue mi culpa pensar que te tenía segura, fue mi culpa pensar que eras feliz. _

_Tardé en reconocer que mi orgullo me estaba matando, que tu ausencia me consumía. Semanas pasé mintiéndome, aparentando que no te necesitaba. Que tonto puede llegar a ser el hombre¿verdad? _

_Pero al fin sé que estas bien, y que eres feliz. Al menos eso parece o eso deseo. Mereces tanto Hermione, tanto que yo no pude darte pero que mi corazón desea con tantas ansias entregarte..._

_Hermione, solo di si o no. Todo depende de ti, de lo que tú necesites y quieras. Si dices si ahí estaré, si dices no, me alejaré y nunca más te buscaré. Dejaré que encuentres la paz y el amor que necesitas. Ahora Hermione, todo yo depende de ti. De tus palabras. _

_Posdata: Esperaré tu respuesta. _

_Con amor, solo tuyo Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos, y un nudo en la garganta aprisionándola y no permitiéndole respirar, buscó en su buró una pluma y con papel y con el pulso temblando y aun las lágrimas escurriendo puso un "si".

* * *

BUENO CHAVAS! KE TAL? Espero que les haya gustado, la continuación. Jeje. 

Aquí se presenta un Draco mas maduro, que sabe lo que quiere y que ha perdido tanto tiempo en un amor que no duda en expresar lo que siente, cosa que el Malfoy anterior no hubiera hecho XD. Y se presenta una Hermione buscando paz que no encuentra, que se perdió de todos y todo y que practica su segunda pasión: medimagia.

Espero que la continuación les haya llenado sus expectativas: P o que por lo menos, les haya entretenido, y pues me esforcé mucho en hacer lo mas real posible... Hay todavía una tercera parte. De hecho estoy pensando en hacer solo de 3 capítulos y si se puede de 4. Pero no más.

Jaja, El final se acerca. Y la continuación la subo mas rápido entre mas reviews me dejen XD. Recuerden que uds. Deciden si la continuo o no, o si Hermione cambia de parecer. Ya que la respuesta de Hermione no es definitiva. Uds., deciden!

REVIEWS!


	3. La espera

**PORQUE TU ME FALTAS**

**KRIS HART**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión

**"ACLARACIONES"**

LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES VAN ENTRE COMILLAS Y LAS ACLARACIONES ENTRE PARENTESIS.

**Sumary: **

**Hermione y Draco han vivido un apasionante romance, ella decide dejar de ser su amante dejándole solo una carta. Después de varios años de busca él por fin la encuentra...¿Se darán otra oportunidad?**

**

* * *

Tercer capitulo.**

**La espera.**

La mayor parte del estudio estaba sumergido en la sutil oscuridad. El reconfortante calor que brindaba las llamas provenientes de la chimenea no servían de nada, el escozor del frío de la noche aún rodeaba el cuerpo de aquél hombre de 24 años, que miraba ausente el movimiento uniforme de las llamas frente a él.

Meditaba en total silencio el rumbo que había tomado su vida; apenas se movía y permanecía sentado sobre aquel sillón verde olivo con las piernas una sobre la otra y la mirada fija.

Quien pudiera apreciar dicha imagen pensaría que aquél hombre lo tenía todo: aunque no llevaba su rutinario traje negro reluciente, y solo vistiera de pijama, el desmedido dinero que poseía se notaba desde el meñique de la mano al pulgar, donde un anillo de oro y diamantes con un rubí rojo al centro, brillaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Draco Malfoy comenzó a llorar en silencio. El miedo. Sentimiento que lo embargaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, le carcomía el estómago y no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que el dolor. Y es que la angustia de tal vez haber perdido la última oportunidad de volver a amar, era casi tan doloroso como la soledad misma.

Lastimeramente, el único heredero de los Malfoy padecía de estos 2 males. Llevaba ya varios años con pesar en el corazón y lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y de pie eran los recuerdos. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con su eterna amada volvían a su mente una otra vez, cada noche, como esa noche, mientras contemplaba, en una de sus tantas habitaciones de la mansión, la leña arder. Atormentándolo, haciéndole preguntarse que podría haber sido diferente y tal vez aún Hermione seguiría ahí.

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que mandó aquella carta, arrepentido, a Hermione. Y aún la respuesta no llegaba.

Y aunque se trataba de convencer de que tal vez su ave mensajera había sufrido un percance y no había llegado a su destino y que era por esto que la contestación tardaba tanto, la desesperanza, de que tal vez Hermione sí había recibido la carta y simplemente había decidido no responder porque ya no lo quería ver más, crecía más cada día que pasaba sin saber el si ella lo amaba todavía ó no.

.- .- Si solo tuviera una oportunidad ...- murmuró Draco añorando los días más felices que vivió, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la última lágrima que terminaba de rodar por su mejilla, y reviviendo cada detalle de aquél rostro en su mente.

.-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así?...dragón.

Draco giró tan bruscamente su cuello al oír aquella voz retumbar en las 4 paredes del estudio, que no tardó en reconocer a quién pertenecía. Quiso decir tantas cosas pero el rubio no cabía en sí de la sorpresa y emoción. Nunca se imaginó, ni en sus más anhelados sueños, la ocasión de volver a verla. Y el que ella se haya presentado ahí después de más de 3 años de ausencia, era razón tan grande para que él se arrojara sobre sus piernas y comenzara a llorar de felicidad y desesperación.

Hermione no sabía bien que decir, le faltaba toda la seguridad que en un tiempo creyó poseer. A decir verdad, le faltaba la respiración; ella lo vio igual al último día en que se fue.

Pero no era así. Draco había perdido kilos considerablemente, el rostro de por sí pálido era de un color tan blanco que era difícil confundirlo con un fantasma y las ojeras que enmarcaban sus grises ojos eran tan profundas que denotaban muchas noches seguras de continuos desvelos. Sin embargo, a estas alturas, la apariencia pasaba a ser, para los dos, tan insignificante que él ni siquiera notó el desgastado rostro de Hermione ni su tan delgado cuerpo que ya notaba los huesos a través de la ropa. Ambos veían exactamente lo mismo: el amor de su vida parado en frente e igual de hermoso, como si los años no hubieran pasado y aún fuera ayer cuando Draco yacía dormido bajo los brazos de Hermione en la habitación de hotel no. 334.

.- Solo unos cuantos – contestó al fin el rubio cuando logró salir de su estupor.

.- te ves bien – sentenció Hermione, y dando unos pasos más al centro se despojó de la túnica color magenta que la cubría de la cabeza a las rodillas. Draco se apresuró a ayudarle y sus dedos rozaron por una fracción de segundo, emitiendo descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de ambos, que al darse cuenta, esquivaron la mirada uno del otro y sin poder evitarlo enrojecieron al instante.

Draco colgó la túnica en un perchero de cedro cercano y ofreció a Hermione un té, quién aceptó silenciosamente mientras tomaba asiento en una mesilla colocada al lado de la chimenea.

Draco al cabo de unos segundos, le acercó una taza de oro y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa donde ya había colocado su taza.

.- te de Yerba mate. Con un poco de miel, como te gusta – aclaró el rubio platino mientras daba un sorbo a su taza caliente café, a él nunca le gustó el sabor del te.

Ninguno de los dos sabía con qué empezar. Nadie hablaba y ambos se concretaban en sus respectivas bebidas. Draco le palpitaba con tal velocidad el corazón que aunque tratara de disimular su nerviosismo, el color rojo que adquirían sus blancos nudillos por apretar tan duro sus puños, se hacía tan evidente que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione.

La castaña se tranquilizó un poco al notar eso, ella no era la única en aquel momento que ardía en ansias...

Terminó su taza de té, y respiró tan hondo como le permitieron los pulmones y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó salir la pregunta que había estado guardando durante días desde que le llegó aquella carta.

.- ¿porque tardaste tanto?

Draco no salía de su asombro "¿porqué tardé tanto?" se repetía internamente cada vez más enardecido.

.- ¿tardé YO tanto? – Replicó dando especial entonación al "yo" y continuó.- Hermione, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu quien se escondió en el lugar más recóndito que había, sin dejar más que una carta; ¿y ahora dices que fui yo el que tardó? – preguntó con su típico acento inglés burgués.

.- ¿me echas a mi la culpa de tus decisiones? – replicó la morena sin pensar, interrumpiendo lo que decía el rubio.

.- No trato de echar la culpa a nadie de nada Mione – dijo éste convencido – pero si me preguntas porqué tarde tanto, entonces yo también me creo con derecho de cuestionarte...

.- Todavía que vengo y trato de escuchar y darte, darnos, otra oportunidad... ¿sabes? Creo que todo esto fue un error...Mejor...- dijo Hermione tan rápido, atropellándose y levantando la voz al punto de decir que aquella escena ya no parecía una charla sino más bien una discusión.

.- ¿vienes¿Dices ser tú la que nos está dando otra oportunidad? – interrumpió Draco con tanta convicción en su mirada que aquella expresión de nostalgia que cargaba, se transformó, mostrando un antiguo resentimiento.

.- ¿No me digas que crees ser tú el único que sufrió estos años? porque sería muy egoísta de tu parte creer eso...- replicó Hermione con un nudo en la garganta que la hizo temblar al pronunciar la última palabra.

Draco la miró, después de tantos años saber que nada realmente había cambiado. Que los años pasaban pero aquella fricción, el ardor y la pasión entre ellos permanecía inmutable como un árbol cuyas raíces son mas profundas de lo que se puede ver. Así era con ellos, sus raíces, desde Hogwarts hasta ahora ya en la etapa de su adultez, estaban tan enterradas, tan unidas a la tierra, que tratar de arrancarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Hermione se volteó dando la espalda a Draco al escuchar su voz apaciguarse y temblar sin poder tener control alguno de sus emociones, sentía tanta impotencia, había decidido ir únicamente para saber la verdad, saber que hubiera pasado si...no creyó que tan fácilmente perdería el control sobre sí; enrojeció de coraje consigo misma.

Draco sin embargo, aquel insignificante detalle le hizo reflexionar, era cierto, aún él podía hacerla temblar, aún podía hacerla perder los estribos, aún ella no lo olvidaba, aún el amor y la pasión sobrevivían. Esta vez él no dejaría escaparla por un impulso, no, esta vez sería paciente.

Tomó de nuevo asiento, parsimoniosamente se quitó el anillo de oro con el rubí incrustado del dedo, y lo dejó sobre la mesa justo en medio de su taza de café y la taza de té vacío.

.- Siéntate, por favor. – Dijo Draco tan lento que su voz pareció un susurro confundible con el sonido que causaba la leña quemarse.

Hermione dudó un momento, pero al cabo de unos segundos, sus piernas autómatas avanzaron hacia la mesa. Se sentó con un movimiento un poco torpe y cuando se hubo colocado bien Draco comenzó:

.- te amo Hermione. No sé cuantas veces más tengo que decírtelo para que entiendas que por más que trates de acabarlo todo, que por más que trates de hacerme enojar o que te enojes, no te dejaré ir. Te amor demasiado y si lo que tú quieres es que acepte yo toda la culpa y te pida perdón de rodillas lo haré...- dijo con voz cansina y pausada. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero al ver que Draco prosiguió, calló:

.- Desde el momento en que dejaste este anillo junto con la carta hace mas de tres años, me prometí que regresaría a su dueña...- tomó el anillo de oro y posó su mano delicadamente cerca de la de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos añadió: "solo tú eres y siempre fuiste su dueña". Y habiendo dicho esto, abrió la mano derecha de Hermione que estaba inmóvil a lado de su té y dejó justo en medio el brillante anillo. Presionó con suavidad haciendo cerrar otra vez la mano de Hermione y la miró con tanta expectación. Ella se quedó tiesa, no hubiera creído eso, aquél hombre no se parecía en nada a su Dragón. Más bien se semejaba a aquello que ella siempre soñó que fuera y durante sus años de amante nunca lo fue. Era como si el hombre perfecto estuviera sentado enfrente de ella pidiéndole una segunda oportunidad y ella no cabía en sí de euforia.

.- Draco...- por fin dijo la castaña cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.- Siento mucho haber gritado así, no quise...yo...es que aún...mmm...

.- No tienes que dar explicaciones, te entiendo. Ahora es tu turno de estar enojada. Lo sé.

.- Es que no entiendes, no estoy enojada, estoy frustrada. – dijo mientras tomaba con más fuerza el anillo entre sus dedos y comenzaba a sollozar. – Hemos perdido tantos años valiosos, y todo porque lo nuestro nunca debió ser, te he lastimado Draco y tu también a mí; fui precipitada y tonta. Te presioné, lo siento, yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así, y míranos, por favor, estamos gastados, volver a empezar parece ridículo. Dime qué dirá la sociedad, tú sociedad, por favor. Y Pansy, oh, yo nunca quise lastimarla así, por dios...Draco, tu madre, tu abuela. Yo no podría aceptar este anillo sabiendo que tu abuela te lo dio para la mujer de tu vida, y yo...¿ como puedo ser la mujer de tu vida¿acaso la mujer de tu vida te haría esto¿ lloraría así¿te hubiera dejado así?...

.- No, no lo hubiera hecho. Pero ¿sabes? Si tú nunca te hubieras ido , yo nunca hubiera abierto lo ojos...Me ayudaste a crecer, y me enseñaste que el amar no es solo placer, y alegría. El amor requiere entrega, dolor, fe. Requiere dejar que la otra persona se meta tanto en la piel de uno que la vulnerabilidad empieza a ser natural para uno.- Dijo Draco observando el fuego, parecía que estaba reviviendo cada sensación. Hermione lo miró, y lo amó aún más.- Déjalo ir, Hermione, déjalo que se pierda.- pidió Draco, fijando su mirada en ella. – No te preocupes por mí, todo esta peor si tu no estas, mi divorcio con Pansy ya lo saben todos, y lo más sorprendente aún, es que todos saben que tu eres la causa, y créeme Pansy está bien. Es feliz con la mansión que le dejé en Ámsterdam. Solo quería eso. Pero, si tu te vas otra vez Hermione, ya no sabría que hacer, te juro me muero. No te vayas por favor. Por favor. No dejes el anillo otra vez, llévatelo si te vas pero no lo dejes.

.- No me voy a ir Draco. Nunca más. – Dijo Hermione. Tomó el anillo y lo metió en su dedo anular, buscó la mano de Draco sobre la mesa y lo tomó entre sus dos mano y la besó. Después quitó la otra mano con que Draco cubría su cara y no permití a ver sus ojos hinchados y rojos. La quitó suavemente y la posó sobre su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano retiraba las gotas de lagrimas impregnadas en la pálida piel de Malfoy.

.- Escucha – Y apretó más la grande mano de Draco sobre su pecho.- Si es que aún palpita este corazón es y fue por tu amor. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a ir, teniendo aquí la única razón para seguir?...- preguntó con la voz maternal más dulce que tuvo y le regaló una sonrisa a Draco quien a su vez sonrió.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano. Se pararon delicadamente de sus respectivos asientos y se acercaron. Se acariciaron mutuamente el rostro, se describieron con el tacto. Se entrelazaron los dedos, se fundieron en un beso. Y recordaron el sabor de los labios del otro, que desde hace mucho no probaban. Él la tomó con fuerza por la cintura y deseó tanto aquel cuerpo que no se esperó a ir hasta la habitación. Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y la tiró sobre el suelo. Ambos aún gimiendo los nombres de cada uno, perdieron el sentido del tiempo tocándose con vigor. Se hundieron en el cuarto. Se escondieron entre las llamas, se perdonaron muchas veces aquella noche y el dolor poco a poco pareció extinguirse mientras que por primera vez, después de muchos años, se entregaban los cuerpos...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho. No sabia como iba a terminar pero me gustó este final. Un poco inesperado creo. No creo hacer el epilogo pero tal vez le de la sorpresa y sí. Aun hay muchas interrogantes en esta historia , pero no quise develarlas todas porque creo que es parte del encanto de esta historia. Un besote especial a Fuku,Bety y Pplyn que siempre me motivaron a terminar todo lo que empezara. Lkm! Cuídense todas y espero sus críticas, dudas y demás. **

**Muchas Gracias a todas por sus reviews, y muchas disculpas por mi tardanza. Espero de todo corazón sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y demás. ATTE: Kris.Hart.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SuS REVIEWS A : **

**amatxo  
Annia**

**Skye Black  
Eley.Potter  
Sarah-Artemisa  
LaBelle Evans  
N. Lupin Tonks  
SraMalfoy  
Nancy**

**AnItA RaDcLiFfE  
Thwarted Moony  
EROL HARUKA  
AuraBlack  
**


End file.
